Charm Offensive
by vain-flower
Summary: AU Tired of his life, Ichigo runs away from home only to find himself sold as a slave to none other than Aizen Sousuke.


Well, here is my newest story for your reading pleasure. The idea came to me one morning upon waking up and I decided that it really needed to be written. I'm planning for this to be a rather large project, but at this point it could go anywhere, really.

In case you couldn't already tell, this fic is about slavery, which I would just like to take a moment and say it is not something I support in any way, shape or form, I just wanted to use it for my plot. Other things this story includes is nudity, sexual themes, slight BDSM, dub-con, strong language, yaoi and other such content that some may find objectionable.

Ichigo is 19 at the beginning of this story and all characters depicted in sexual relations are adults.

* * *

Ichigo stood awkwardly, watching people pass by. He glared at them and bared his teeth if someone seemed to take an interest in him. That usually chased them off.

When he'd woken two days previous, he'd had no idea how fucked his life was going to get in less than an hour's time. Leaving home had just been a bad idea all around, and he realized that now. He just hadn't been able to stand the monotony of it all. He'd hated his tutor, the fops who called him their friend, been resentful of his father and angry that he was powerless to change the direction his life was headed.

Ichigo shifted, thinking that maybe if he had taken a moment to consider the alternatives, his life at home wouldn't have seemed all that bad. His family wasn't wildly rich by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew that they were better off than most. His father had worked on the city council and had been able to afford a good education for his children and even a servant.

Ichigo had been frustrated with his life though, and had decided one night to just take off and never look back, to pursue his own fortune.

Things had changed all right, and not for the better.

He hadn't known what to expect upon reaching the capitol, but in the economic recession, there were no jobs available to him and he'd been forced into theft to keep from starving.

And then he'd been caught.

Ichigo had reached his majority already, but fortunately for him he'd been mistaken for several years younger, so they had thought of sending him to a reform school, which, although terrifying, was better than prison. And then they'd asked about his family. Too proud to go back to them Ichigo had lied and had claimed they were dead. And without a family to pay for the school…

If he had known what would have happened to him, he would gladly have taken the reform school.

But now he was naked and in a pen with several others around his age and a little younger, waiting to be bought as slaves.

There was an adjoining pin for adults, and where the teens looked terrified, they only looked resigned.

They were all in a large, well lit room so they could be more closely scrutinized. Ichigo had gone through the same process the previous day, but had managed to put off enough people that no one had bid for him and he was hoping for the same luck today.

Ichigo watched as two men leisurely walked closer, examining the adults. They were obviously quite rich, Ichigo mused, noting their attire. The taller man had removed his coat due to the heat, revealing a richly embroidered waistcoat over pale breeches and black boots. His dark brown hair framed a handsome, bespectacled face and really, Ichigo thought, he looked kind. The other man had silver hair and was dressed similarly, but was seemingly unbothered by the heat of so many bodies packed together in one room, still wearing his blue coat over the rest of his outfit. This man caught sight of him and smiled.

Ichigo felt like he'd just been doused with freezing water the way that smile made him feel.

He watched as the silver haired man turned to his friend with that same smile and murmured something into his ear. When the brown haired man smiled at him there was something distinctly warm about it and Ichigo could feel himself flush, acutely aware of his nakedness.

As they approached he glowered at them, hoping to deter them so he could escape purchase once again. No such luck.

One of the handlers opened the pin at the taller man's approach and the two of them entered. Ichigo balled his hands into fists and wished that his wrists weren't chained. He refused to give the two men the satisfaction of showing his fear so he resolutely stood in place, snarling at them.

The silver haired man seemed amused by his antics and reached out to touch his hair. Ichigo jerked away, but the man used his other hand to grip the back of Ichigo's neck in order to keep him still.

"Na, his hair's just as soft as I thought."

The other man stroked through Ichigo's hair as well. "So it is, Gin." Then the man stepped back and let Gin finish looking Ichigo over.

The silver haired man checked his mouth, running a finger over his teeth and checking his gums before moving to look elsewhere.

Ichigo was scared stiff, frozen in place as the man ran a hand over his ribs.

"He's awful skinny…"

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Any scars or sores?"

"Nope. His skin's all smooth and soft."

The taller man nodded and motioned for Gin to follow him. Ichigo watched, dumbstruck, as they exited the pen. His stomach was tied up in knots and it took all of his willpower not to start shaking. Those men had _terrified_ him, made him truly feel as though he were property now, examining and handling him with apathy and commenting on him as though he were an animal, and he had the feeling he was going to end up going home with them.

He wasn't wrong. When it came time for bidding, he was sold at an embarrassingly low price, due to the fact that no one else wanted him. The key to his chains was given to the two men after they paid and Ichigo just stood there watching the whole exchange with his heart feeling as though it was somewhere around his throat. He jerked when the chains were removed and he rubbed at his chafed wrists, watching as Gin pulled some clothes from his bag.

They turned out to be plain black breeches, a voluminous white shirt with long sleeves that gathered at the wrist and black boots that lacked any embellishment. He pulled the clothes on gratefully before scowling in annoyance as his wrists were chained once more.

He followed the two men mutely, blinking in the bright sun.

"This way," Gin said, sounding amused as he gripped Ichigo's upper arm with one hand and led him towards an ornate carriage.

The dark haired man went in first, followed by Ichigo who was pushed inside by Gin. Ichigo sat as far away as possible from the two men, and glared out the window, though he made sure to keep them in his peripheral vision.

He could hear the two men talking and he sort of drifted in and out of their conversation as he watched the city go by.

"Szayel will have to make sure he gets all of his immunizations," the brown haired man was saying.

"Well, won't he be excited ya've brought home a new specimen."

Ichigo frowned and tried to concentrate on the sound of the horses' shoes striking against the cobbled streets. Sometime later, Ichigo tuned back into what they were saying.

"Grimmjow's been proving quite the problem lately," Gin pointed out.

"I know," the older man replied. "And he was doing so well."

Ichigo could feel the two men's eyes flick towards him.

"Ya don't think he'll cause problems over this new arrangement, do ya?"

"He just might," the first man said thoughtfully, exasperation creeping into his voice.

Ichigo watched as the city turned to countryside. It wasn't as though he was eager for the carriage ride to end, because that would mean his new life as a slave would really start, but at the same time he wanted to get away from his new… owners.

Ichigo thought he might be sick.

The carriage pulled into a long driveway of pale gravel and Ichigo's feeling over nausea was overtaken with awe as he watched the house come into view. It was the largest house Ichigo had ever seen in his entire life, big enough to fit his family's several times over. He was so engrossed in the sight that he didn't notice the two men smirking at him.

Gin got out of the carriage first before leading Ichigo out. The weight of his new life felt crushing, and he only followed docilely as he was led up the front steps. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

It was the dark haired man who was smiling kindly at him. "Welcome home."

Ichigo wanted to scowl at the man, but was too terrified to do anything but watch as the door swung inwards to reveal the front hallway of the house. Taking in its grandeur, he almost didn't notice the small man stepping forward to greet them.

"Master Aizen, Master Ichimaru," he said quietly, and Ichigo noticed him for the first time. He was dressed the same as Ichigo with the addition of a black collar and had very pale skin and green eyes that regarded him sharply as though he were dirt tracked in by the two aristocrats. "I see your outing was… successful."

"I certainly hope so," the dark haired man said, squeezing Ichigo's shoulder almost painfully in a warning. "Ulquiorra, if you would, I would like you to make him presentable and get him something to eat before bringing him back down."

Ichigo bristled at the jibe, but Ulquiorra said, "Of course, Master Aizen," before Ichigo could say anything stupid and took Ichigo by one wrist as the cuffs came off and led him up the stairs.

"What is your name?" Ulquiorra asked as they reached the first landing.

"Ichigo," he replied nervously, wanting Ulquiorra to release his arm.

Ulquiorra didn't reply, taking Ichigo to a long room lined with windows along one wall that held four large four poster beds with dark red curtains.

"These are our quarters," Ulquiorra said in explanation. Ichigo marveled; the room was nicer than the one he'd had at home, even if he did have to share it. He'd honestly been expecting narrow beds in some out of the way room that he'd have to share with a dozen others.

Ulquiorra had let go of him and now was walking towards a door on the other side of the room. He stopped when he realized Ichigo wasn't following him. "The bathroom is through this door. You will follow me."

Surprised by the other man's distinct lack of emotion, Ichigo followed. The bathroom was spacious and warm, a large empty tub tucked away in one corner. Ulquiorra turned a handle and Ichigo watched as water came out of the spout. They hadn't had running water in his village, though he'd heard about it, and it was more impressive than he'd thought.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo snapped when Ulquiorra turned to him and started pulling his shirt off.

"You're going to take a bath, which does not require clothing," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Fuck, okay, but—" Ichigo was cut off by Ulquiorra's sharp slap to his face.

"You will not use that kind of language in this house."

"I don't see why the hell not—" Ulquiorra slapped him again.

"I am going to outline the rules of this house for you now. You will follow them, or you will face the consequences. You are a slave, and obviously new to it, so I will inform you, that as Master Aizen's newest acquisition, you are lower than any of us. Aizen has three slaves: you, Grimmjow, and myself. I have been here the longest and I may punish either you or Grimmjow if I see fit to do so. As a slave, my jurisdiction ends there. I answer to the servants, who are paid for their work, and Masters Aizen and Ichimaru. This applies to you as well."

Ichigo's scowl grew as Ulquiorra explained.

"Let me tell you, you do not want Aizen punishing you. If you break a rule in his presence, or if your rule breaking is brought to his attention, he will make sure that there is no doubt in your mind that you are property and that disobedience is not an option. If I catch you breaking a rule, you should be grateful. I will make you miserable, but I will not break you."

Ichigo shifted nervously. During Ulquiorra's speech he'd found he could no longer meet the other's eyes and he'd been staring as the bath water rose. Ulquiorra noticed his gaze and went to turn the faucet off, the water height to his satisfaction.

"I just… I can take my own clothes off, you know."

"Fine," Ulquiorra said, turning back around. "The demonstrate that for me."

Scowling still, Ichigo pulled off his clothes, feeling uncomfortable with his audience. "You're not going to… stay here, are you?" Ichigo asked, toeing off his boots.

"I have to make sure you are presentable for Aizen."

Ichigo frowned, not liking how that sounded. Naked, the teen made his way over to the tub, wishing Ulquiorra would stop staring at him. As soon as he had settled into the warm water, the other man began washing his hair.

"I know how to wash myself!" Ichigo complained, trying to shrug Ulquiorra off. He stilled as Ulquiorra's hand closed around his throat.

"I do not doubt that, however, I have been instructed to take care of you, and I will do so and you will accept it quietly and without fuss."

Ichigo remained silent until Ulquiorra pulled out a razor.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Ulquiorra didn't reply, as though the answer was too obvious. Reaching for one of Ichigo's legs, Ulquiorra almost fell into the water when Ichigo jerked away from him. "Alright," Ulquiorra said, his voice still not showing any sign of emotion, "get out of the tub."

Thinking he had gotten out of having his legs shaved, of all the embarrassing things, Ichigo complied. He realized his mistake when Ulquiorra pushed him face first over the tub with his hips resting uncomfortably on the edge. Ichigo struggled, but Ulquiorra had him pinned.

The first slap to his ass caught him by surprise and he cried out. The next one came and Ichigo was ready for it, biting back his sounds of pain as Ulquiorra continued to strike him until his backside was red and tender and Ichigo had broken down and was shouting with each slap.

Finally it ended and Ichigo was left trembling over the side of the tub. His hips and ass hurt and he felt absolutely humiliated.

"Get back into the tub so I can finish cleaning you."

Silently Ichigo obeyed, closing his eyes and turning his head as Ulquiorra slid the razor along his skin until he was smooth and hairless from the neck down. Ichigo continued to lay in the tub as Ulquiorra left momentarily, filled with shock and deep self-pity. He could hardly believe what was happening.

Ulquiorra returned with clothes similar to the ones he'd been brought to the house in, helping Ichigo out of the tub and toweling him off. He wasn't really paying attention until Ulquiorra touched his cock.

"What the fuck—" Ichigo exclaimed, panic creeping into his voice. He tried to escape the strange touch and ended up losing his balance, falling straight onto his sore ass.

While he was recovering, Ulquiorra straddled his legs and the touch returned, this time with more insistence. Ichigo could feel something cool sliding over his soft cock and he looked down with apprehension.

Ulquiorra was fitting him with a metal and leather _cock cage_. What the fuck kind of slave did Aizen expect him to be exactly?

"Stop," Ichigo argued weakly, knowing Ulquiorra wouldn't. He jerked when the lock clicked.

Ichigo stared as the key was slipped onto a silver chain that went around Ulquiorra's neck.

"Get dressed," Ulquiorra said, standing up and brushing himself off.

Still in a state of shock, Ichigo did as he was told. The sensation of his shaved legs against the soft cloth of the breeches was strange and uncomfortable, but not near so much as the leather encasing his cock.

Ulquiorra started on his hair as soon as he was dressed.

"It's no use," Ichigo said. "There's just no help for it."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but he soon found that even with the help of various gels and solutions, Ichigo's hair refused to be tamed. Ichigo wished that he could react the same, but he was surprising himself with how… passive he was being about the whole situation.

Giving up, Ulquiorra stepped back and eyed him critically. Ichigo glanced into the mirror. He didn't think he looked too bad, though, he supposed, in comparison with Ulquiorra, he wasn't much to look at. Ichigo frowned at where that idea had come from. He did _not_ find Ulquiorra attractive, but Ichigo reasoned with himself that it was acceptable to say that the other slave did have qualities that were by and large considered beautiful.

"We are going to the kitchens so you can get something to eat. You will address any of the servants as 'sir' or 'madam', and that rule applies to any guests we may have, unless you are instructed otherwise. You will always refer to Master Aizen and Master Ichimaru as such and they will not hesitate to take you to task if you forget a title. Do you understand?"

Ichigo nodded, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Other than that, if either Master Aizen or Master Ichimaru asks you to do something, you do it without hesitation. If, due to some miscommunication, their orders are incongruent, then follow what Master Aizen has said, and you need not fear retribution. You are not required to help out the servants if they ask you to, but they will return favors if you need them."

"How many servants does Ai—Mast—erm—do they have?" Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say "Master" but didn't dare forget the use of titles in front of Ulquiorra.

"Seven head servants," Ulquiorra replied, "and tens of lesser servants under them. Master Aizen also has two scientists in his employ, world-renowned Professor Szayel and Dr. Oderschvank."

"And only three slaves?"

Ulquiorra gave him a strange look. "Master Aizen has owned many slaves, though he only keeps up to four at a time. He often tires of them quickly and sells them." At Ichigo's look of mixed worry and hope, Ulquiorra continued, "He only sells those slaves that are not adept at keeping his interest."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he has kept Grimmjow for far longer than necessary just because he likes a challenge."

Ichigo thought he could almost hear annoyance slip into Ulquiorra's voice, but he couldn't be sure.

"We are wasting time, come with me."

Mutely, he followed Ulquiorra back out to the hall, where they took a back staircase down to the kitchens.

"Ulquiorra!" a voice boomed, causing Ichigo to jump in surprise.

"Yammy," Ulquiorra said, nodding his head. "This is Ichigo. Aizen just bought him today."

A large hand clapped his shoulder, nearly sending Ichigo to his knees.

"Ichigo, Yammy is the head chef here at Master Aizen's manor."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you… sir," Ichigo reluctantly added on the end.

Yammy laughed. "There's no need for formalities with me, Ichigo. You can call me Yammy." Looking thoughtful, which admittedly looked like a difficult thing for the large man to accomplish, he went on to say in an undertone, "Don't forget them with Zommari, though."

Ichigo nodded, wondering who Zommari was. He found out a second later when another large man entered the room and Ulquiorra and Yammy greeted him respectfully.

"Yammy, what is it?" The man didn't even glance in his or Ulquiorra's direction.

"Master Aizen just bought a new slave."

Only then did Zommari turn his gaze onto Ichigo, and the orange haired man bristled at the poorly disguised feeling of superiority reflected in the other man's eyes.

"So I can see. Why is he in my kitchen?"

"If I may have permission to speak, sir," Ulquiorra said respectfully. When Zommari nodded, Ulquiorra said, "Master Aizen would like Ichigo to be fed before I present him."

Zommari nodded again and turned sharply on his heel, leaving Yammy to deal with the two slaves.

Ichigo felt tension he didn't even realize he'd been holding drain from his shoulders.

"Are most of the servants like that?"

"A fair number of them," Ulquiorra replied, sitting down at a narrow table and motioning for Ichigo to join him. "Stark doesn't bother with formalities, and though Halibel will expect you to use proper titles, she will not…"

"Act like an asshole?"

The look Ulquiorra gave him could only be described as a glower, even though it was no different from his usual expression.

"Shit—I mean, uh, sorry. No profanity, I get it."

Yammy came back just then with a tray of food and the smell wafting towards them made his stomach grumble. The only thing he'd had to eat the past few days was bread almost too hard to chew with only water to wash it down with.

Here, he and Ulquiorra were served with warm stew, soft looking rolls with steam rising from them and cold glasses of milk.

For a second Ichigo felt lucky to have been purchased by Aizen. He had not been expecting to be afforded such luxuries. Then the thought crossed his mind that no matter how fancy and padded his cage might be, it was still a cage, and Aizen still had him trapped.

Ichigo almost lost himself to his brooding, but he noticed Yammy standing expectantly over them, looking hopeful.

"It's delicious," Ichigo said truthfully.

"Yes, Yammy, your food is, as always, impeccable."

"Ah, it's not that good," Yammy said, but he seemed pleased.

After Ichigo was sure he couldn't eat another bite, Ulquiorra led him out of the kitchen and through several corridors and down long hallways until they reached a heavy oak door. Ulquiorra knocked and waited.

When the door opened, Ichimaru's smiling face peered out at them.

"Na, Ulqui, he looks so nice. Ya did a good job."

"Thank you, Master," Ulquiorra said with a bow.

"Ulquiorra," said Aizen, and Ichigo could see him past Ichimaru, sitting behind a large desk. "I hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

"Not as much trouble as others," Ulquiorra said with what was almost sweetness in his voice.

"I fucking heard that!" shouted an angry voice.

"Now, Grimmjow, you know better than to use language like that. Ulquiorra, please come in."

"He does look lovely," Aizen said approvingly as they approached, making Ichigo all too aware of the leather around his cock. What was iwrong/i with this man?"

Ichigo tried not to flinch when he heard the door click shut. His eyes went immediately to the blue haired man lounging on the floor. Grimmjow—for it could only be him—was dressed the same as him and Ulquiorra, though sans shirt. And like the latter, he also wore a collar. He looked perfectly content to be there, stretched out on his back and glittering eyes regarding Ichigo closely.

"Did he give you his name?"

Ichigo turned his attention back onto Aizen and Ulquiorra.

"Yes, Master. His name is Ichigo."

Aizen smiled. "It suits him, I think."

"You didn't think my name suited me," Grimmjow pointed out from the floor.

"Jirou didn't suit you at all," Aizen countered, smiling. "Much too plain for you."

Ichigo was grateful his name wasn't going to be changed, but he didn't say so.

"Well, come here, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of his name on Aizen's lips but he approach the man anyway, glaring at the bookshelf behind him. He just couldn't make himself meet the man's eyes. Aizen stood once he was close enough and gave him a quick once over.

"Very nice," Aizen murmured. "Now hold still."

Ichigo watched as Aizen opened a drawer in his desk where a plain black box waited. Pulling the box out, Aizen opened it, revealing a black collar just like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's. Ichigo brought his hands up to protect himself, but Aizen just seemed amused, getting Gin to hold his hands behind his back while the collar was fastened around his neck and then locked in place.

As soon as he was released, he retreated to a far corner of the room, glaring at them. The leather felt as uncomfortable against his neck as it did around his cock, only he couldn't tell which was worse. Of course, having a cage around his cock was demeaning and embarrassing, and definitely worrying, but the collar was a visible symbol of his status as a slave.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen said with a smile, "could you take Ichigo to Professor Szayel for a check up? He appears healthy, but it never hurts to make sure."

"Of course, Master," Ulquiorra said, and Ichigo hastened to follow him out of Aizen's study.

Grimmjow snorted as the door closed. "He doesn't seem like much fun."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, Grimmjow. Just because he's not for out and out rebellion like some of us, I believe he'll find other ways to challenge my authority. I think he'll prove to be quite amusing."

* * *

Well, I hope you like my story so far. Also, I apologize if anyone seems OOC, but I had to tweak personalities a little bit in order to fit the characters into this new universe. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
